This invention relates generally to a tray table that may be supported on the body of the user, and more particularly to a tray table which can be reversed so that either a tray surface or a table surface is uppermost.
Various types of body supported horizontal surfaces or platforms have been used for such purposes as writing desks, instrument supports and food or beverage trays. These devices generally provide for some means for attaching the horizontal platform to the user's body around or over the shoulders or around the neck so that the horizontal surface is held in a useable position at approximately waist level. These previous types of body supported horizontal surfaces have not provided for sufficient adjustability to insure the comfort of the user, nor have these previous devices provided for sufficient adaptability to accommodate varying body types. In addition, these previous devices have generally been adapted to a single use thereby failing to take full advantage of the full range of uses to which a device of this type can be put.
One example of the type of body supported horizontal platform known in the art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,613 of W.B. Noland issued Nov. 21, 1961. Noland provides for a pair of shoulder hooks to support a horizontal table shelf. Noland provides for a limited degree of adjustability of the shoulder hooks rotationally but provides for no horizontal or vertical adjustment.
Another example is U.S Pat. No. 4,715,293 issued to Richard W.Cobbs on Dec. 29, 1987. Cobbs provides for a more rigid framework and padded shoulder straps. It has limited adjustability.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,191,425 issued to H.J. Huddle issued on July 18, 1916, provides for limited vertical adjustment but no horizontal adjustment of the shoulder hooks.
U.S. Pat No. 3,090,330 issued to C.A. Best on May 21, 1963, provides for greater flexibility in adjusting the support to the body of the user through the use of flexible straps. This procedure, however, is more cumbersome and does not allow ease of placement and removal that is characteristic of shoulder hook arrangements. This comment also applies to U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,705 issued to T.G. Pate on Dec. 8, 1942, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,232,089 issued to E. Riebe on July 3, 1917.
Furthermore, none of the cited prior art makes use of both surfaces of the horizontal platform, thus limiting the potential uses and adaptability of the device to various purposes.